1. Technical Field
This disclosure is generally related to surgical instruments, and more particularly, to a trocar comprising a retention cannula with an inverted or incised retention pattern disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laparoscopic procedures often use trocars to provide instrument access across a body wall into a body cavity, while protecting the incision against trauma from instrument manipulation. Trocars with unthreaded cannula exhibit reduced incision site trauma and smaller incision sizes compared with a trocar with a threaded cannula, at the expense of reduced retention force. Cannulae equipped with barbs reduce the likelihood of the cannula pulling out of the body wall mid-procedure; however, the cannula barbs do not prevent the cannula from migrating inward over the course of a procedure.